


War

by SuriQuill



Series: The Drip Timeline [2]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuriQuill/pseuds/SuriQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War has come to Iselia, and Lloyd must protect the only thing that can stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

“Stay here, and keep down,” the urgent whisper and the hand on his shoulder pushing him down catches Lloyd’s attention away from the area he was watching.

 

“But Dad…”

 

“No buts! You can’t let them catch you! I’ll go take them out. You need to stay hiding in the bunker until I say other wise. You can’t let them get it, it’s important to the safety of the world!” The hand removes itself from his shoulder and motions to the object near them.

 

“Ok, but stay safe!” Lloyd whispers back, clutching his weapon tightly in his hand.

 

“Only attack if they are about to find you, other then that keep hidden, and don’t leave!”

Lloyd nods at the harsh whisper, ducking himself farther out of view.

 

“Good, don’t die before me!” And with that, Lloyd’s father heads off into the danger zone, planning to pick off their enemies one by one, his own weapon held tightly in his hand.

 

“Llo…” Lloyd turns and attacks the person who found him, a shocked look coming to his face and the person brings there arm up and stops the attack.

 

“Ra…Professor!” Lloyd gasps as he sees the silver hair woman standing there. “What are you doing here?! It’s dangerous around here! You don’t want to get caught up in this war!”

 

Raine looks down at her crouching student before shaking her head. “Your father certainly knows how to get into these things doesn’t he?” she asks watching the man out on the battle field.

 

“Yeah,” The 13 year old comments also watching his father sneaking up on the enemies. “Hey Professor, could you protect the eternal sword for me, it’s important to saving the world, and I have to go help Dad?” the boy asks handing the stick that was next to him to the 19 year old just turned professor, before standing up and running off to help his father.

 

Raine shakes her head as she watches Lloyd run out and get pelted with grapes that Genis and Colette where shooting, the boy lifting his own slingshot and helping his father to ‘take out’ his friends.

 

“Got you Mr. Irving!” the eight year old Genis crows as the man falls to the ground in an over exaggerated death.

 

“DAD! NOOOOOOO!!!” Lloyd yells as his father ‘dies’, running over and dropping to his knees at his father’s side. “You can die Dad, you can’t! ARGH!” the boy yells as he’s ‘killed’ by the 12 year old Chosen, falling over his dad’s ‘dead’ body.

 

“I am now living dead!” the man says sitting up and ‘reviving’ Lloyd into living dead as well, both of them chasing after their giggling ‘enemies’, smiles on both of their faces.

 

“I will never understand how you keep up with them, Kratos…” Raine mutters as she watches the man and his son running after the other two, before she turns and taking the ‘Eternal Sword’ with her, heads back inside.

 

END


End file.
